elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Dathroc
"The only demon Thalnik did NOT make a deal with, I earned this mother fucker right here (thanks to Armament). Scared the party shitless in the first encounter when he destroyed a tavern but fuck it i wanted him as a ally and got it (even sacrificed the entire party for him). Yeah what i used him for got me killed but it was worth it." - Brandon Camden An enormous and powerful demon who relishes in slaughter, torture and war. Dathroc resides within the ''Underworld'' constantly challenging any in his path for dominance. Unlike most demons as powerful as he, Dathroc seeks no dominion among the ranks of demons and is too infatuated with combat. Thalnik Ulmrus summoned Dathroc while in a tavern within Bervaque. The ritual was intended to summon any common demon, but due to his Phoenixborn origins his blood caused the mighty balor to come forth. Dathroc gave Thalnik the opportunity to ask three questions before dueling him, which their duel caused the destruction of the tavern. Dathroc's summoning was short lived as the destruction of the tavern caused a disruption with the ritual forcing Dathroc to return to the Underworld. Thalnik referred to Dathroc simply as a balor before he learned of his name through the Great Shadow. Thalnik later utilized a ritual performed by Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon to confront Dathroc in his lair in hopes of forming an alliance with him. Armament, Roric and Talon joined Thalnik and were quickly met by a battle hungry Dathroc in rest. The group fought Dathroc bravely, but ultimately Thalnik was the lone survivor of the battle. Dathroc performed relentless and brutal attacks which outright killed Talon and Armament. Roric was knocked unconscious, but was later partially engulfed by lava which he did not survive his wounds. The battle ended with Dathroc's rage subsiding and admiring Thalnik's resilience against the balor's attacks. In exchange, he offered him a small pact where Thalnik could summon him at the cost of some of his life force. Additionally, Thalnik could only summon him to do battle with which afterwards Thalnik must fight Dathroc himself for the remainder of his summon. Thalnik failed in subduing Xezmon ''so he summoned Dathroc in a desperate attempt to restrain the demon which Dathroc was successful. ''Thalnik Ulmrus contemplated on taking his own freedom over Lady Alvina's revenge, but decided to instruct Dathroc to crush Xezmon to death which he did. Lady Alvina and Arthus fled the scene after Xezmon's death due to Dathroc seeking to combat those remaining in the area. Dathroc originally turned to Thalnik to fight, but Illmorath suddenly came forth to act on the transfer of Thalnik's pact and dragged him into the Underworld. Thalnik then fought Alkil and Lanu Tengo for a brief period before his summon ended. Summoning Dathroc Thalnik Ulmrus has the ability to summon Dathroc by permanently lowering his hit point maximum by the die type of his hit dice. The summon takes a full round to perform and upon doing so, Thalnik must decide the duration of Dathroc's summon from 1 to 10 minutes. Once the summon has expired, Dathroc is sent back to the Underworld.Category:Notable Enemy Category:NPC